


只是一辆人兽车不需要名字

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 如题Gramander＋骨科





	只是一辆人兽车不需要名字

Theseus一走进家门，他敏感的猫科鼻子就被空气中不寻常的粘稠的甜香冲击了，其中还夹杂着大型猫科雄性浓烈的信息素。他的喉头和下腹几乎是同时收紧：再显然没有了，Newt发情了。

他一个激灵，大步跃向那气息的方向就像草原上的猎食动物，而他的猎物就是Newt。

赶到客厅，果不其然他亲爱的弟弟正赤身裸体地躺在沙发上，纤细的身体上压着的是一头修长有力、肌肉滚动的黑豹。他暗骂自己运气差，让Percival抢了先。交配似乎才开始不久，黑豹的动作虽然凶猛但仍掌握着节奏，可以看见他深红色的巨大性器随着胯部的顶弄而在Newt的蜜穴里肆意进出，每次插入都挤出身下人更多的淫汁淅淅沥沥地喷溅出来。Newt白皙的长腿缠着黑豹精壮的腰，随着同时搂住他优雅的头颅，任其拱着他的下巴，舔舐他的颈项。

“啊啊~...唔..Percy~...好棒~...嗯嗯..再用力..”虽然Newt的动物体是头母鹿——可能是Theseus猫科动物的眼睛，总觉得的Newt现在就像只真正的发情的小母猫在喵喵叫。看样子俩人才没干多久，但Newt显然已经高潮过了，发情期时的他比平时更加倍敏感，只是下身的雌穴被滚烫的阳具塞满就够他哆嗦着潮吹一次。Theseus和Percival俩没有一次不为之赞叹的。

黑豹从喉咙里发出一声震颤的低吼，腰部挺动得更加急促凶狠，伸出舌头舔舐起Newt胸口竖起的深粉色乳头，粗粝的舌面给予Newt极大的刺激，双重快感让他快活得发出愉悦的尖叫，激动得抓住了黑豹脊背上的皮毛。

黑豹发出纯然野兽的吼叫；Percival在动物形态时比平时还要话少，好像所有的精力都集中在了原始的交配行为上。

Theseus真想现在就变身冲到那诱人的小母鹿身边，抓着他的腿把他狠狠按到自己坚硬的老二上，操得他哀哀求饶。但他们有规矩（自然界的规矩），得一个一个来，先到先得。现在，他只能变了身坐在一边，极力克制自己的兽欲，实在忍不住了便时不时舔一舔Newt的脸蛋儿、嘴唇、胸脯和任何能舔到的地方。

Newt的动物体是斑鹿，一头漂亮的小母鹿；但他过于纤细的体型让他不太能一直以动物形态接受他两个大型猫科伴侣频繁的求欢（当然，偶尔的那几次都极度的美好）。幸好，人类形态的男性Newt仍拥有雌性交配的器官，可以承受他爱人们巨大的性器。

Theseus感到越发难以忍耐，强壮的雄狮开始焦躁地喷气，冲黑豹威胁地喷气，还不自禁地用鼻子拱着Newt的颈侧。这也不能怪他，看着自己心爱的小母鹿两腿大开，被皮毛油光水亮的黑豹顶得脸红眼湿，香汗淋漓，和他身上的Percival爽得一个不停甜甜的淫叫一个直喘粗气，难怪Theseus双腿间的性器会硬得发疼。但不能冲动伤害到Newt，这是他越来越高热的大脑中仍坚持的念头。

好不容易Percival射在了Newt身体里，喘着气抽了出来。Theseus已经一秒也不能再等了，直接就扑到了年轻男人的身上。Newt的雌穴刚接受了黑豹的精液和结，正又湿又松软，金色的雄狮一挺腰，粗壮的性器便顺畅地滑进了Newt的阴道，不浪费时间的开始抽插起来。

“啊—好…进得好深~...”发情期让Newt瞬间又恢复了活力，魅惑地扭起腰，“啊...啊...Theo...你的刺..讨厌...刮到Newt的那里了~...”

雄狮控制不住地低吼一声，随即压低腰身，让带着肉刺的阴茎结结实实地碾过Newt穴道里的敏感带，让身下的人挺起柔软的腹部哭喘出声，舒服得连带着斑点的鹿耳朵都显现了出来。

“啊啊——呜....坏...坏死了...”Newt眼眶红红的，可爱地抽动着耳朵，让Theseus心头发痒忍不住又狠狠地碾了回去，刺激得Newt下体抽搐着分泌出更多的淫汁。“不，不行——...哈...哈啊...哥哥...不行了...再用力干我...对...嗯啊~...插到子宫里去...对~..啊啊舒服死了...呜...要去了....要去了…”

只有在发情期燃尽一切理智的欲望之中，Newt才会这样坦诚地哭叫出自己的感受和需求；这难得一见的淫媚姿态总是能让他的雄性们失控。

经受不住更多的顶弄，Newt下体喷出的一股股淫液和精水打湿了雄狮腹部的皮毛，那腥甜的Newt特有的气味让他发狂，顶弄的节奏渐渐失去控制，Theseus感到自己正在变成真正的野兽。

“哥哥...Theo…嗯嗯...快...射给我..全部射到Newt的子宫里..”Newt搂着雄狮的脑袋，哭喘着在这野兽的奸淫下扭动，被干得口水也吞不下去，“我爱...啊啊..我爱你用刺扣住我里面的感觉...还有你的结..快用你又大又烫的结把我撑坏...”

几秒后，Theseus如他所说的那样做到了，而Newt也为此达到了另一个高潮，发出了几乎带着痛苦的淫叫。

接下来又轮到了Percival，不给Newt多少喘息的时间便再次用他粗大的阴茎让Newt魂飞魄散、欲仙欲死。Newt瘫软的身体被皮毛蹭得发红，在两个野兽之间交换，被彻底地使用和满足，直到他满足得再也吃不下，在伴侣们的阴茎上发出可怜兮兮的哀叫声。

当然，这只会增加野兽们的兽欲罢了。

END


End file.
